


The Final Case

by Night_Queen3927



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Queen3927/pseuds/Night_Queen3927
Summary: What if Beka died in the shack instead of Yates? Instead of killing himself, Yates opts to stab Beka, dealing a fatal blow. Everything changes from that point.





	The Final Case

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is lifted directly from the book, just adjusted so that it is in Goodwin's POV. I don't own any of it, I just wanted to explore what would happen if one thing was changed.

**Tuesday, May 12, 246**

This is Clary Goodwin. Beka told me how writing helps her with remembering and helping her dealing with things. I don’t know if I’ll continue writing in a journal after this entry, but I need to write down what happened today. I refuse to ever forget about yesterday. 

Yesterday there was a riot and all the Dogs and Puppies were called out for backup riot duty. Just before we were sent into the riot, Beka’s friend Rosto told her that the Shadow Snake gang were hiding in the sheds behind the Sheepmire Tavern.  
Tunstall, Beka, Ersken and I all headed to the Sheepmire Tavern, breaking up a small mob on the way. When we arrived at the Sheepmire and passed through the sagging gate the back of the tavern, the first roll of thunder sounded.  
There were 7 sheds in the back of the tavern. 2 were only good for wood storage, 2 couldn’t hold 5 men, assuming that Herun was still alive. 3 of the sheds were the size of small cottages. 1 of the sheds had leaf litter and the front and back doors. Tunstall shook his head. No one had opened that one in at least a week. That left the other 2 sheds. Ersken ran the to other shed and checked if anyone was in it. Beka listened to the shed for any noise. Ersken shook his head no just as Beka nodded her head yes. Ersken and I went to the back door while Tunstall and Beka were at the front. Tunstall counted down from 3 on his fingers and when he reached 0 we burst into the shed.  
3 men were dicing on the floor. Beka lunged at the first one and swung her baton up under his chin knocking him out. In the corner was a man bound hand and foot and hooded like a hawk.  
Ersken and I hit another one of the rushers from behind and Tunstall hit him from the front. He just wilted to the floor. Beka attacked the 3rd rusher who tried to fend her off with a foot stool. Beka kicked him between the legs and he doubled over trying to protect his family jewels. She then struck him down and tapped his kidneys so that he would stay down.  
Yates Noll was sleeping on a cot in the corner and was unkempt with heavy whiskers and greasy hair. He backed into a corner, waving a dagger and a deranged smile on his face.  
“Drop it,” I ordered, “We arrest you in the King’s name, for murder and kidnapping as the Shadow Snake.”  
“I must stay shadowed,” he said, his eyes a-glitter. “Di’n’t your little terrier tell you about me? How I’m a hard cove, a cruel one? All the Lower City fears me now. What good is it if I die scremin’ on Execution Hill?”  
“You’ve nowhere to go,” Tunstall told Yates. “It’s time to answer to Mithros.”  
“And I will.” He lunged at Beka and stabbed his dagger into her side. “But your Puppy is first!” Immediately after that, Tunstall slammed his baton into Yates’ stomach, making him collapse to the ground, with a roar of rage.  
I raced to Beka’s side and tried desperately to keep Beka from bleeding out. My hands were trembling as I sliced a strip of fabric off the bottom of my undershirt. I wadded it up and pressed it to the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding and save Beka.  
“Goodwin.” Beka coughed out, blood dripping out of her mouth, and tracing a path down her chin. “It’s no use. It’s too deep. I hear the Black God calling me” She started coughing and hacking. “I should’ve grabbed a cuirass that covered my sides, huh?”  
“Beka, you can’t go. You’re gonna be the best Dog in all the Lower City. You’re the Terrier, you don’t give up on anything. So don’t you dare give up on me and let this scum-suckin’, sarden scut win.” I snapped, tears coursing down my cheeks. Beka clutched my left forearm in a death grip with both hands and let her light blue-grey eyes connect with my teary brown eyes.  
Tunstall released Herun from his binds. Ersken finishing hobbling all the Rats together after searching them for weapons or anything else. He and Tunstall came over next to Beka.  
Tunstall dropped down next to me. His knees made a crashing sound and dust billowed out from the impact of the collision.  
“Come on, Puppy. We still need to drag these Rats to the cages and we’ll need your help. Me, Clary and Ersken can’t do it alone.” Tunstall said, his voice only trembling a little.  
“My journal should have everything the magistrate needs to send all of the Rats to Traitor's Hill.” Beka told us, her voice weak and trembling; determined to the end to kill the Shadow Snake. “It’s on my bed.” Her eyes started to close, her breath getting shallower and shallower. All three of us were crying, our tears dripping on the ground. “One more thing.” Beka croaked, forcing her eyelids up through sheer willpower. “Tell everyone, I love them. Ersken, tell Rosto that I…” She broke off and started coughing and hacking up blood.  
“What do you want me to tell him, Beka? Or you could just hang on, go to the healers and tell him yourself.” Ersken asked, his voice trembling as he asked his question.  
“Tell him, tell him, I’m sorry. The Black God is calling me now.” Beka’s death grip loosened, and both her hands fell to the ground with a soft thud. Her head fell to the side and the last spark of life fled her eyes.  
“She’s gone.” Ersken said, after checking the wrist for a pulse. He grabbed both of Beka’s hands and folded them on her stomach.  
I was still holding the fabric to the fatal wound. I looked down at it and slowly pulled it away from Beka’s side. The formerly white fabric was stained dark red with barely any white showing. My hands had Beka’s blood all over them, under the nails, on the nails, the web between the thumb and index finger, the fingers, the back and the palm.  
Tunstall slowly stood up and mechanically brushed off the knees of his uniform. He went and fetched a horse and canvas from the stables in the back of the inn. He came back in and wrapped Beka’s cooling corpse up in the canvas and lifted it up. Tunstall carried the bundle out to the horse and gently tied it to the beast’s back. The innkeeper came out and started squalling once he saw we were real Dogs taking his horse. Tunstall just grabbed him by the collar and snarled at him to fetch it at Jane Street Kennel. Ersken and me put anything that might be of value into the Rats packs and joined Tunstall. Herun stood by Tunstall.  
Slowly, all of us started trudging back to the kennel. Ersken and I were leading the Rats while Tunstall lead the horse. Halfway to the kennel, the storm broke, reflecting our miserable mood. Soon after, the rain turned into hail forcing us to seek shelter to protect the horse and ourselves. Once the hail stopped, we continued our journey. When we arrived at the kennel, the line of Dogs and hobbled captives went from the kennel to the Nightmarket. As we fell in line, a cage wagon packed with folk rattled past on its way to Outwalls Prison. Ersken went to talk with his Dogs and came back and told us that Crookshank and two others died when his house was set on fire.  
I looked at Herun and said, “I’m sorry your grandfather’s dead. Sorry you had to hear in such a way.”  
Herun didn’t reply, he just nodded. He had barely said a word since we got him out of the shed.  
I looked at Yates, who was just smiling in a smug way, glad that he had killed Beka and stole from the Lower City before he died. I lost my temper. I snarled at him in my coldest voice, “I’ll make sure that you die screaming on Traitor’s Hill, you filthy Shadow Snake. I’ll ask the magistrate to boil you in oil, chop your hands off, whip you, and after that to give you to the Cage Dogs. And only after I feel that you have been adequately punished for killing our Puppy, then will I ask that you be shoved off the dock with an anchor tied to your feet.”  
With each of my threats Yates grew paler and paler. When I stopped talking and just stood there glaring at him, he opened his filthy gob and had the nerve to ask, “If I tell you my other partner, will you just hang me instead?”  
“Yes, I swear on Mithros’ shield.” I swore, neglecting to mention that I would still go through with my threats, I would just hang him instead of letting him drown.  
“Me ma. She chose the person and me and my boys would steal the kid and leave the note.” Yates confessed. When he saw that we didn’t believe him. “I swear on Mithros’ shield and the Goddess.”  
“Where is she now?” I hissed.  
“She should be at home with Gemma..” Yates said quickly.  
“Guardsfolk,” said Herun. He nodded to the Dogs in front of us. They were standing aside and had forced their Rats to move as well.  
“What is this?” Tunstall said, in his slow way.  
“We’ve been listenin’.” Vrind, a big Scanran who worked on Night Watch, said quietly. He tipped his head towards the kennel. “You got the Shadow Snake and your dead Puppy. Go on.”  
“I don’t want favors.” I said, my heart heavy as I looked at Beka’s wrapped up body, wanting her to be covered in a more dignified way.  
“Don’t call it a favor, then.” Vrind’s partner said. “Your Puppy needs to be covered proper and if the folk learn you have the Shadow Snake, we’ll have another riot to deal with.”  
Ersken looked at me and Tunstall. “Guardsfolk, we need to nab this piece of scummer mother so that Beka can move on proper to the Black God’s realm. And Yates need to be caged alone so no one tries to douse him to get revenge.”  
“I would like to see my wife and mother as well.” Herun said quietly.  
“Tansy is at Beka’s place..” Ersken informed Herun.  
I caved, wanting to get Yates out of my sight before I gave him a good knock round the nob. I head for the kennel, leading the horse with Herun on my heels and Pounce on the horse’s back. Tunstall yanked the string of Rats along behind him while Ersken brought up the rear.  
As we trudged up to the kennel, Dogs touched our shoulders in both congratulations for catching the Snake and mourning for our dead Puppy.  
When we entered the kennel, there was good news for Herun. Annis was in the healer’s room with 3 of Crookshank’s servants and Tansy had come the minute that she heard where her mother-in-law was.. Annis, Tansy and Herun all came together for a hug, tears dripping from their eyes.  
I went to Ahuda and announced in a flat voice “We caught the Shadow Snake gang, but we still need to roll up one last Rat in their gang before the case is done. Also Yates need to be alone or someone will try to douse him before his trial.”  
“Go roll up that last Rat then come right back. We’ll toss these into a cage after searching them. After you’re back, write up your report.” Ahuda said, too busy logging prisoners to look up. “Master Lofts, you’ll need to stay here so we can get a report of your kidnapping.”  
“Yes, Guardswoman.” Herun said meekly.  
The Day Watch Sergeant nudged Ahuda and whispered something in her ear.  
Ahuda looked up from her logging to the Dogs in front of her. Her sharp eyes immediately found what was wrong. “Where is your Puppy?” She asked, her voice trembling, imperceptible to anyone who didn't know her.  
I took a deep breath, rested my hand on the wrapped up bundle on the horse and said, “Right here.”  
“No. No, that can’t be true.” This denial came from Tansy, her voice trembling as if she was on the verge of tears. “Beka can’t be dead. She Dogged the Bold Brass gang, she got out of Mutt Piddle Lane, she caught Orva Ashmiller. She can’t be dead.”  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I saw her bleed out.” Herun said gently, comforting his distraught wife.  
“Tunstall.” Ahuda snapped, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Give Beka’s corpse to the healers and you two go nab that last Rat. Bring them in alive, but they don’t need to be in perfect condition.”  
Tunstall nodded, unable to speak. He untied the body from the horse and brought it to the healer’s room and gently laid it on a table. He turned around and joined me.  
We shared a look and then together turned on our heel and dashed out of the kennel to Whippoorwill Mews and Pottage Lane where Mistress Noll lived. We arrived and knocked on the gate. The servant recognized us as Dogs and fetched Gemma who let us in.  
“Where is Mistress Noll, Gemma?” I asked, in a warm voice that wasn’t reflected with my eyes. “I have some news for her.”  
“She’s doing the accounts, Dogs. I’ll take you to her.” Gemma said quickly. She had obviously picked up on the tension in my voice, and was eager to avoid it.  
“Thank you, Gemma.” Tunstall said, his voice slightly warmer than mine, but his eyes just as if not colder.  
“Ma, Goodwin and Tunstall are here. They have some news for you.” Gemma called out after knocking on the door that led to the room that Mistress Noll was in.  
“Come on in, Guards.” Mistress Noll called out, her voice warm and friendly as if she wasn't responsible for the disappearance of several children that were never seen again.  
We entered the room and Deirdry Noll was wiping her floury hands off on her apron and coming to the door. Deirdry gave us a warm smile and grasped my hand in greeting. “What can I do for you?”  
“Actually, it’s more what you can do for us. We have some news for you.” I said, baring my teeth in a shark’s smile. We split up and started to close in on her, I was on one side and Tunstall on the other side of Deirdry. I pulled out my baton and twirled it, as I paced around her.  
“Well, what did you two want to tell me?” Deirdry asked, still oblivious to the danger she was in.  
“This.” I snarled, and slammed my baton into her kidneys and then into her knees.  
Tunstall pounced as soon as my baton started moving; he grabbed her wrists and felt them for any charms and when there was none, tied them together.  
Deirdry collapsed to the floor in pain allowing us to search her for any weapons. We also removed all her jewelry and put it in our pack.  
“Gemma! Help me!” Deirdry called out desperately.  
“No, Ma. You’re on your own this time.” Gemma forced out, her whole body trembling.  
“Deirdry Noll, you’re under arrest for being part of the Shadow Snake gang.” I proclaimed, my voice colder than a glacier.  
“You knew about this.” Tunstall said to Gemma, “You’re coming with us. If you give testimony, we’ll make sure you don’t face the executioner.”  
“Okay. Just please remember I did nothing but share her house.” Gemma said, still trembling.  
Tunstall hobbled Gemma’s hands and then hauled Deirdry up and hobbled her feet. Tunstall grabbed the monster masquerading as a grandmotherly figure by the arm and started hauling her out of the house. Gemma followed along quietly, not struggling or resisting in the slightest, needing no coercion to walk with us. Tunstall hauled Deirdry into the kennel and dropped her in a heap at the base of Ahuda’s desk. Gemma and I followed and stood behind Tunstall.  
Ahuda sneered down at the old mot that was at the base of her desk. “This the last of the Shadow Snake gang?”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Tunstall said, always respectful of Ahuda even when he was ready to tear people apart. “Gemma here knew about them, but she did nothing to either help them or turn them in. She does have information on them though.” Tunstall added, motioning to Gemma who was standing still behind him.  
“Put the old mot with the rest of her gang and get her out of all those clothes and into a simpler dress so she can’t douse herself or anyone else with her strings.” Ahuda ordered. “Gemma, you’ll go with them.”  
A pair of Cage Dogs came and hauled Deirdry away, uncaring that she was struggling to stand up and walk and as a consequence was getting scrapes all over. Gemma quietly followed behind them.  
“We’ll write up the reports and get them to you, Ahuda..” I said, turning around. Catching a glimpse of Herun, I barked “Herun, come here.. Give me your report about your kidnapping.” Herun dutifully answered every question that either Tunstall or I asked him: when he was kidnapped, where, how many people, whether or not he was moved, if he was beaten and if so how many times. All the standard questions the Dogs asked a person who was kidnapped. After we finished interviewing Herun, we started walking to Nipcopper Close where Beka had lived. When we got the building where Rosto, Koramin, Aniki, and Beka had lived, we slowly ascended the steps to the top where Beka had lived. Gently I opened the door and stepped inside with Tunstall following me. Just as Beka had said, her journal was lying on her bed as if it was waiting for her to come home and write up everything that had happened. As I went to pick it up folk burst into her room laughing and cheerful.  
“Beka, did ya hear? The Shadow Snake was caught and dragged to the kennel!” A cove with fair hair and fair skin said happily. “Beka?”  
He turned around and looked at us suspiciously. “Where’s Beka? And why are you here in her room?”  
Pounce came in at that moment, twining himself around the ankles of the mot behind the cove.  
“What is it, Pounce?” The mot said, picking him up. Pounce started meowing at her. With every meow that came out of Pouce, the mot got paler and paler. When he finished meowing, Pounce jumped out of her arms and sat on the bed staring out the window. “Goddess have mercy.” She whispered, and then shook the cove’s shoulder and told him, her voice wavering, “Rosto, Beka is dead, may the Black God take her gentle.”  
The cove now identified as Rosto, started shaking his head. “She can’t be dead, Kora. She still has things to do.”  
“I’m sorry lad, but she is. We were there when she bled out. I wrapped her up myself.” Tunstall said, his voice gentle but shaking a bit. “We just needed to get her journal to give to the magistrate to make sure that those spintries are hung.”  
“I’ll need to tell Ani about this, I can’t believe she’s dead. Does Ersken know?” Rosto said, grinding the heel of his hand into his forehead, tears glimmering in his eyes.  
“Ersken was there with us.” I told him. “I’ll come back here and tell you when Beka is being buried.” I picked up the journal, and stroked Pounce from head to tail once. I tucked the journal into my tunic so that it wouldn't be damaged.  
When Tunstall and I left, Tunstall clapped Rosto on the shoulder and said, “Beka died doing a Dog’s duty which is all she wanted to ever do. Be proud of that and don’t disrespect her memory.”  
Tunstall and I went home to write up our separate reports so that we could give them to Ahuda at the next shift.  


**Wednesday, May 13, 246**  


The day after the riot, all the Evening Watch Dogs reported to the kennel to see if they had to do their patrols. Tunstall and I were up at the front waiting for Ahuda to start talking. All of the civilians trickled out grumbling. When the last of the civilians were out Ahuda motioned the Dogs on either side of the doors to shut them. Shuffling the paper on her desk, Ahuda announced, “For the next week, all Dogs have a break. The army will be in the streets keeping the peace. This just means you aren’t required to walk your rounds, but you can still cage Rats you catch. Second, we caught the Shadow Snake. Those scuts were responsible for Crookshanks’ grandbaby’s murder and kidnapping, killing, and selling other kids.” All of the Dogs started whooping with joy that the Shadow Snake was caught and on his way to a long drop and sudden stop. “SHUT YOUR GOBS!” Ahuda roared, slamming her hands onto her desk. “I’M NOT DONE!” Every Dog fell silent and got back into their neat lines, terrified of Ahuda who had trained many of them. They still remembered the bruises that they had gotten from her and her training. “The capture of the Shadow Snake is due to Goodwin, Tunstall and their Puppy. That is the good news. The bad news is we will be attending a funeral.” The room was silent at that news. Everyone bowed their heads in respect for the Dog who had fallen doing their duty. “That funeral is Beka Cooper’s funeral. The Shadow Snake killed her as they were trying to subdue him and bring him in. Do not try and douse any of the Shadow Snake gang while they are in the cages before they can face the King’s Justice.” Ahuda said, her voice colder than ice on the last statement. “Puppy Cooper will be buried in two days an hour before sunset. The magistrate has decided to hold an Eclipse court tomorrow at nine in the morning. Goodwin and Tunstall will give their reports to the magistrate. Dismissed.” Ahuda hopped down from her desk and went into her office.  
Tunstall and I walked out of the kennel, me twirling my baton and Tunstall with his hands shoved into his pockets. By unspoken agreement we went to the Court of the Rogue. We needed to speak with Kayfer and see if he had had any connection at all with the Shadow Snake. And if he did, we would drag him to the kennel.  
When we entered the Court of the Rogue and stalked up the throne which Kayfer lazed on most days we received a shock.  
“Rosto?! Where’s Kayfer?” I barked, “We need to talk with him.”  
“Kayfer is unavailable right now. He’s busy pushing up gillyflowers.” Rosto drawled, a gold noble spinning between his fingers. “I don’t think he’ll be able to talk with you for a long, long time.”  
“You killed him and became the Rogue didn’t you?” I asked, an eyebrow raised.  
“Me?” He said in faux shock, placing his index finger on his chest, widening his eyes and raising his eyebrows. “Why would you think that I killed him? I did become the Rogue through.” At the last statement he tilted his head and waved his hand negligently.  
“Well, while we are here, I need to tell you something.” I said, holstering my baton and crossing my arms over my chest. “Beka’s funeral is two days, an hour before sunset. You, as well as Aniki and Kora, can come and pay your respects. Just don’t start a fight with any of the Dogs, please.”  
“We’ll be on our best behavior, Goodwin.”  
“Thank you. And tell Kayfer that if I find out that he had a hand in the Shadow Snake business, he’ll take a long walk off a short pier.” I said, a smile that was all teeth on my face.  
“I’ll do that.” Rosto said, a sad chuckle escaping him.  
Tunstall and I turned around and left the Court of the Rogue, bidding a mental farewell and good riddance to Kayfer.

**Thursday, May 14, 246 Eclipse Session**   


Today was the day that those pieces of scum are going to be brought to the justice of Mithros. In the benches reserved just for Dogs on a normal trial day were near empty with just me, Tunstall, and Ersken sitting here. The rest of the Dogs flowed into the seats for onlookers and when those seats filled up behind the bars.  
Sir Tullus was presiding over the trial, his face haggard. There were 2 seats with the emblem of the royal house carved into the back for nobles to sit to represent the Crown. The High Lord Magistrate and Lord Gershom of Haryse were the nobles who were selected..  
“Eclipse Session for the Shadow Snake Gang is now in session.” Sir Tullus said, his voice tired. “Guardswoman Goodwin, guardsman Tunstall, and trainee Ersken please present your case.”  
“First, I would like to state that our Puppy, apologies our trainee Rebekah Cooper, was killed while we captured the Shadow Snake gang and rescued Herun Lofts. With this in mind, I would like to push for the execution of the entire Shadow Snake gang with the exception of Gemma Noll who was not a participant in their activities. For Gemma Noll, I suggest exile from our city and if she comes back she should be sent to work at a slave farm. For the rest of the Shadow Snake gang, I think that I speak for all of the Guard when I say, that we all want to see them on Traitor’s Hill.” I practically growled the last sentence, my eyes watery with unshed tears. I raised my hand and dashed them away, refusing to cry.  
The Dogs behind the bars and in the rows of benches nodded their heads, one solid black mass of agreement. A small Growl went through our ranks, one of promise and anger and grief. Each and every Dog on Evening Watch, and Day Watch had interacted with Beka at some point and they had all loved her. We had watched her grow up, from a little girl at our Lord’s Gershom house, to a spitfire of a teenager who ran messages for Lord Gershom which included messages to other Dogs and people in the Watch., to a grown woman on the road to become one of the best Dogs there ever was.  
“Sir Tullus,” Tunstall said, his voice tired and broken. “We have in our possession, Trainee’s Rebekah’s journal. She told us before that she writes down important things in her journal, one of which was her quest to track down the Shadow Snake as well as the other criminals that she chased down. We would like to submit this journal as evidence in this trial as well as the other trials of criminals that she caught on her own. However, due to the fact that the journal chronicled what happened every day, it will have personal things in it. We request that only the information relevant to the trial be displayed publicly, so that the personal information can remain private. It's the least that we can do for Beka.” Tunstall brought a large hand up to his forehead and rubbed it, lines forming underneath his hand. “We understand that it will take a while to read through the journal to find the pertinent information.”  
“Actually, Guard Tunstall.” Sir Tullus interjected. “I can have a mage brought in who can spell the journal to read the information about the Shadow Snake out loud. This way, Trainee Rebekah’s thoughts can remain private as one of the last things I can do to maintain her dignity.”  
“If you could do that, it would be much appreciated. When can the mage be brought in?”  
“She can be here in 10 minutes. I’ll send a runner to fetch her.” Sir Tullus stood up and swept out of the room into the back hall to give the runner their instructions. After 3 or 4 minutes, he came back in and sat back down. “While the mage is arriving, please inform us of your part in the capture of Yates Noll.”  
“It was before the start of the riot. The entire Watch was called in to help control the crowd and break up the riot. Me, Tunstall, and Trainee Cooper were lining up to join the rest of the Dogs forming the wall when Rosto the Piper came down the street. He told Beka where we could find the Snake and his gang.. We got permission from the Watch Commander to roll up the Snake and his gang. Ersken asked to come along once he realized what we were going to do. All four of us, tracked down Yates and his gang, and ambushed him and his friends. It only took a few seconds to dispatch Yates’ friends, but by that thing Yates had backed into a corner with a knife. Master Herun was tied up in the corner, and Ersken untied him and helped him up while me, Tunstall, and Beka closed in on Yates.. He ranted and raved while waving his knife around and we tried to convince him to surrender himself to Mithros’ justice. He refused, lunged at Cooper, and stabbed her in the stomach. She bled out fast, and there was never any hope of her surviving since it was so deep. Tunstall took down Yates and we,” I stopped and coughed, my throat suddenly bone dry and tears pricking my eyes..  
“Do you need a break, Guardswoman?” Sir Tullus offered, his voice kind.  
“Thank you, but no.” I said, determined to continue. “We hobbled Yates, and tried to stop the bleeding. We didn’t succeed and Beka bled out in our arms. Tunstall wrapped up Beka, and we started the trek back to the Kennel. I intimidated Yates into telling me his final partner, Deirdry Noll. We logged Yates and his friends in with Ahuda after the Guards ahead of us let us pass and released Cooper to the Healer’s room. After that we bagged Deirdry Noll and took her to the Cages. And that is both mine and Tunstall part in the capture of Yates. Beka did most of the legwork and solving for this case.” I took a breath and sat down, my heart heavy with the fact that my Puppy helped roll up 2 major cases in her first year, yet couldn’t get the credit that she deserved in person. I ground the heel of my hand against my eye to staunch the tears that were threatening to fall. I refuse to dishonor my Puppy’s memory by crying during the closure of the case she spent most of her Puppyhood on.  
As I took control of my emotions, the doors to the courtroom opened and a woman in black robes swept down the corridor and up to Sir Tullus’ stand  
She stopped a few feet away and bowed, showing respect to the Head Magistrate. “You summoned me, my Lord?” Her voice was melodious and straightforward.  
“Yes, Mistress Bronsted. We have a diary belonging to a Trainee Guard. She can’t relate how she figured out the Shadow Snake gang, and we don’t wish to read personal things that aren’t related to the case” Sir Tullus gave a brief rundown of why she was here. “We wanted to ask you to use your Gift and look through this diary for anything pertaining to the Shadow Snake or fire opals.”  
“I can do that, but I’ll need some time” Mistress Bronsted said. “I will be done by the next bell. If one of your gixies or lads could show me to a clean room, I’ll cast my spells and then return.”  
“Of course, Mistress Bronsted.” Sir Tullus said, reaching behind him to pull a bell cord. A minute later, a gixie sprinted into chamber through a concealed doorway, “Emma, please show Mistress Bronsted to room 27 and wait for her to finish before escorting her back here.”  
“Aye sir,” the gixie said, turning to the mage. “Follow me Mistress.”  
The gixie led the mage out of the room and they disappeared down the hallway.  
“This Eclipse Session will be dismissed until Mistress Bronsted returns with her findings.” Sir Tullus announced, as he got down from his desk. “A bell will be sounded to notify everyone when she is done. I will be in my office if I’m needed.” Sir Tullus rubbed his forehead, as he walked out of the room. His shoulders sagged as he walked towards the entrance to his chambers as if weight was added with every step.  
My fellow Dogs flowed out of the courthouse, a mass of black only broken by different colored hair and skin. Tunstall, Ersken, and I stood up and joined the mass exodus. We separated from the group when they went outside and we went down a hallway to a meeting room.  
Once we stepped foot in that meeting room, Tunstall broke down in tears and collapsed on the floor. I sank down beside him and wrapped him up in my arms. It was almost comical in the fact that there was a man almost twice my size was in my arms pouring out his soul, except for the reason behind it. Ersken was crying by the door, silent sobs shaking his shoulders and tears leaking down his cheeks. I stretched out an arm in silent invitation and he barreled into my arms, the tears streaming down his face in rivers now. I sat there, giving comfort to my partner and my Puppy’s littermate and drawing comfort from their hold on me.  
After 15 minutes had passed, Tunstall’s racking sobs started to slow and stop while Ersken continued weeping silently against my shoulder. I wrapped both my arms around Ersken while humming a song that my Ma had sang to me from the cradle. Tunstall started running a hand up and down Ersken’s back, adding to the comfort given to him.  
“I miss her! Why did the Black God have to take Beka?!” Ersken cried, his words broken by hiccups and sobs. “She was going to be the best out of all of us!”  
“Hush, pup.” I said, combing my fingers through Ersken’s hair. “The Black God takes those whose time had run out. Cooper’s time had come because of that Rat. We will honor her and punish those who took her from us.”  
“If the best of our class died, then how will the rest of us survive? Especially in the Cesspool!” Ersken asked, his face red from times and his nose running. “We’re doomed.”  
I could offer no words of reassurance to him, because what he had said was true. Beka was arguably the best in her class.  
Tunstall joined the conversation then, and said “Lad, I want you to remember something. The Dog who retires with all their limbs and few scars is a rare one. We know that every time we report for duty, there’s a chance we won’t be going home. The survivors learn from their mistakes and accidents, we mourn the fallen, and we avenge them. You will learn from Beka’s death, you will mourn her, and you will avenge her by doing as she would’ve. Staying on the streets and catching every Rat you can.” Tunstall squeezed his eyes shut to prevent tears from falling. He rolled up his shirt and displayed a scar on his back. “This scar is one from a counter with a pair of drunk Rats. My partner, Alex, and I fought back to back. One of the Rats thrust a sword through Alex’s chest. It killed him and was an incs deep in my muscles. I learned that when fighting anyone, Rats or otherwise, don't automatically assume that fighting back to back is the best choice. I mourned for Alex, and I caught the Rats and made sure that they hanged.”  
Ersken sat up, brushing tears away from his face. His eyes hardened, and he visibly stiffened his back. “I will honor Beka the way that she would’ve wanted. I’ll catch all the Rats I can in her name.”  
“Good lad” Tunstall said, resting a hand on Ersken’s shoulder. “Now we should probably be getting back to the courtroom.”  
We all stood up, our knees cracking from kneeling on the floor. I took the lead and proceeded out of the room, my shoulders stiff and my jaw clenched. Tunstall and Ersken followed me, jaws clenched with determination. We were the first in the Courtroom and we sat in the same seats.  
A bell sounded throughout the courtroom, and soon after a mass of black followed into the court, the Dogs going back to their previous places. Sir Tullus walked in from the back, his shoulders firm and a determined light shone in his eyes.  
The gixie opened the door and let Mistress Bronsted in with a small bow. Mistress Bronsted went up to the stand, Beka’s journal in one hand, a small glass sphere in the other. She inclined her head, and placed Beka’s journal on Sir Tullus’ desk. She then cupped the sphere in both hands and whispered something to it before tossing it into the air. A picture emanated from the sphere, showing Beka and Kora on one of their questioning of a victim of the Shadow Snake.  
“Play from the beginning.” Mistress Bronsted commanded, her voice solid and cold.  
The picture flashed backwards to the beginning of Beka’s suspicions. It stopped at the moment all of us were entering Crookshanks’ house for the first time after Roland was doused.  
Tunstall and I had talked with Crookshanks and tried to rattle him enough to make him say something. We had left Beka in the foyer and told her to stay.  
The picture showed Beka meeting with Mistress Annis and then going up the Tansy’ room. Tansy was distraught at the death of Roland and it showed in her appearance. Beka picked up a jug of water and threw on Tansy causing her to come at Beka like a banshee. Beka caught Tansy’s wrists and gave her a stern talking to. She then noticed the fire opal and the shelf and asked what it was. Tansy said that it was cursed and brought the death of Roland and forced Beka to take it. That was the start of the Fire Opal case for Beka.  
The sphere fast-forwarded to the night of the fire at Crookshanks’ home. Beka got Tansy out of the house and asked her about the Shadow Snake. Tansy pointed out mots who had lost a babe to the Shadow Snake and told her that the Snake was real. That was the beginning of Beka’s obsession with the Snake.  
The rest of the scenes that the sphere played, were Beka tracking down the Snake and the Fire Opals and slowly tightening the noose around their necks.  
When the pictures froze at the last entry, which had described the rescue of the fire opal diggers, my eyes were brimming with tears.  
I stood up, dashing my hand over my eyes to rid them of the tears, and asked “What is your verdict, Sir Tullus?”  
“The Shadow Snake gang will all hang at dawn tomorrow. Only Dogs will be permitted to witness the execution and the bodies will be tossed into the ocean. Gemma Noll will be exiled from Corus and if she ever returns, she will be branded and sent to a slave farm. So mote it be.” Sir Tullus declared, slamming his gavel down. “This Eclipse Court is dismissed.”  
All of the Guard rose in respect and watched Sir Tullus exit the courtroom. Afterwards, they all left the courtroom through the doors splitting off towards their homes.  
Lord Gershom got off of the platform and walked towards us. “You have my deepest thanks for bringing Beka’s killers to justice, Guards. After Beka’s funeral, I would like to invite you up to my house to reminiscence about your Puppy and light a candle for her spirit.”  
I closed my eyes for a minute, remember the smile that was on Beka’s face whenever she had successfully ran down a Rat and dragged them back to us. A single tear leaked from my eye and traced a path down my cheek. Silently, I nodded my head in acceptance of my Lord Gershom’s offer.  
Next to me, I felt the muscles in Tunstall’s back ripple as he inclined his head as well. He subtly reached down, and enclosed my hand in his larger one, offering what little comfort that he could.  
“Come up to my house after the 5th bell after the funeral. I’ll be informing Beka’s siblings about her death and they’ll need time to process.”  
Mutely, I nodded my head again, afraid to open my mouth for fear of bawling like a babe. I still hoped that this was a bad dream, that I would wake up screaming next to my man. That when I went to the kennel, Beka would be there with Pounce trotting beside her, and she would smile and look at the ground out of shyness.  
Ersken gently placed a hand on my arm, looking up at me with his teary eyes and softly said, “I’m going to be mourning Beka with Rosto, Kora, and Aniki. They’re going to do the Scanran tradition of celebrating the person’s life, and mourning the fact that they were taken by the Black God. Kora said that the tradition lasts for a day and a night. The celebration during the day to symbolize her life and the light that she brought to people and the mourning during the night to symbolize the end of her life and the darkness that followed their death..”  
I couldn’t speak at all, I felt as if I had a lump of yarn in my throat. Truth be told, I had forgotten about the Rats that Beka was friends with, even though I had told them about her funeral. I drew Ersken close to me and gave him a hug, and when I let go, I nodded my head in acceptance of his decision.  
He gave me a watery smile, squeezed my arm, and darted out of the courtroom no doubt heading to Nicooper Close to seek comfort in the arms of Kora.  
As he left the room, I prayed that he would arrive safely. I don’t think that I could bear it if another Puppy went to the arms of the Black God be it by their hand or a Rat’s hand.  


**Friday, May 15, 246**   


Today was the day that every Dog and some Rats came to the graveyard to bury a fallen Puppy.  
“We are here today for Beka Cooper. She was the Puppy of Matthias Tunstall and Clary Goodwin. It was thanks to her that we shut down the Fire Opal Ring and the Shadow Snake gang all in one day which sufficient evidence to ensure that the Shadow Snake gang joined the Black God in the Peaceful Realms.” Ahuda said in her role as the Mother Dog, “Since she was a gixie she has been part of the Kennel, first when she brought down the Bold Brass gang, then later when she was a Runner for the Kennel, and last when she joined up as a Puppy. Keeping all that she has done for the Lower City and our Kennel, my Lord of Hayrse has approved a special grave for her.” Ahuda stepped aside so that the mass of Dogs could view the tombstone that marked the place where my Puppy laid in an eternal sleep.  
The tombstone read _'Here lies Beka Cooper, a Dog in her soul from when she was a gixie to the day that she died. She was a true Terrier. May the Black God take her into the Peaceful Realms where she might find the peace she deserves.'_  
“Beka Cooper was a Dog in her soul, one who would’ve been a credit to the kennel had she survived. She was skilled, talented, and determined but in the end she was a Puppy of the Evening Watch.” Ahuda continued, her voice steady from years of practice. “She will need help to be guided to the Pack in the Peaceful Realms, just like every Puppy before her.”  
Clearing her throat, Ahuda begins to sing, a song that everyone dreaded hearing, especially the training Dogs: “Don’t worry, my Puppy. We’ll be alright. Find your way, my Puppy. To the stars this night.”  
The female Dogs including me joined in at the next line: “Sweet Puppy, you will be dearly missed. Young Puppy, find your way through the mist.”  
At this time, the males chimed in in their deeper voices: “Run, little Puppy, run wild and free. Soar, little Puppy, in the skies with me.”  
The entirety of the Evening watch sang the rest of the song, including the Puppies chiming in, their voices soaring high into the night: “You were one of us, now you are gone. Go gentle into the light of dawn. Find the Pack in the sky, this cold and lonely night; you shall soar and fly high, they will show you to the light.  
Rosto, Kora, and Aniki joined the final chorus of the son with the Dogs of all watches: “Don’t you worry, my darling dear. You have earned your reward this year.”  
The final line was sung by Ahuda in her final role as Mother Dog for Beka Cooper: “We are sorry that you are gone. Your work here in this realm is done. Go to your eternal reward in the Peaceful Realm, we shall never forget you here in this mortal realm”  
One by one, every Dog filtered by Beka’s grave; some placed a hand on the tombstone, others crouched in front of it and murmured something, a few placed a token of some sort on it, but most merely filed past whispering a blessing to Beka and leaving. After most of the Dogs had left, Ahuda, Tunstall, Ersken, and I were the only Dogs left. Rosto, Kora, and Aniki stayed behind as well.  
Ahuda crouched in front of the gravestone, smoothed a hand over the top of it, and whispered something to Beka, that none of us heard. She stood up, and silently left the graveyard, the gate creaking shut behind her.  
Rosto was next, trailed by Kora and Aniki. He laid a bouquet of red gillyflowers on Beka’s grave, murmured something and stepped aside. Kora approached the tombstone, placed a pack of tarot cards on top of the tombstone and stroked the top of it, at a loss for words. Aniki set a small dagger on the ground in front of Rosto’s gillyflowers, and placed her palm against the stone in silent mourning.  
All three of the Rats left the graveyard after that, each murmuring a Scanran blessing over Beka’s spirit as they passed her grave. One by one they jumped over the fence enclosing the cemetery, looking back one final time.  
Ersken tucked a small statue of Pounce inside the bouquet of gillyflowers and whispered a final goodbye before following Kora in an attempt to seek comfort.  
Tunstall and I stepped forward at the same time. I hung my rawhide cords that had been used to hobble hundreds of Rats over the grave while Tunstall tucked his baton-one used to give out night taps, and defend against attacking Rats- against the stone. We each said a blessing to Beka’s spirit and said our last farewells before we left the graveyard where we had buried many Dog friends and our first and only Puppy.

I don’t think that I can write more about the loss of our Puppy and if I do then it would not be accurate. Time has a way of changing and warping the memories of people, even Dogs who have been on the streets for years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope it was a decent investment of your time. If I screwed anything up, like dialogue or formatting, feel free to tell me and I'll try to fix it!


End file.
